


a tron uprising fic

by kagakuninjatai



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen, a very serious fic, also paige is ace, asexual paige, this is definitely a fully developed plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagakuninjatai/pseuds/kagakuninjatai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short tron uprising fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tron uprising fic

Paige admits to herself that she feels love, and that's an important emotion, and it's part of her medical programming, and she lets herself feel it. However she does not sacrifice herself for it. She keeps kicking ass and taking names. She can be made up of many things. She is not a single trope. She shows no mercy upon her troops, but she does give herself a break.

She eventually leads a revolution from the inside out and Argon ends up being separated from the rest of Clu's occupation and they manage to keep Clu out and Tesler is executed/derezzed/his body goes everywhere and now Clu knows she means business. He's got other things to worry about because there's more Tron sightings being reported from all over the Grid. 

Also it turns out that Beck still thinks about Bodhi every single day and they may or may not have been kinda gay but wow we will never know because he's fucking dead and look it's 2 am and I am so mad about how this fucking show ended and all these plot points and Paige just deserves more ok she is a benevolent warrior goddess and she deserves so much better than she got I love Paige I just love her a lot ok also she is ace af

**Author's Note:**

> im angry and bitter but i love everything tron so much im buying the franchise from disney for $20 ive suffered enough


End file.
